


Melting

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukishima Rare Pairs [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Play, I have no idea what this even is, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stand Alone, Tsukki likes to be teased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bokuto and Tsukishima decide to have some fun with chocolate on Valentine's Day





	Melting

“Where did you even get this much chocolate?” Tsukishima tried not to roll his eyes, arms hanging loosely, relaxed as his shirtless body leaned against the counter.

“It was a gift from someone at work. It is valentines day, you know?” Bokuto smiled coyly, his muscular forearms leaning against the dark granite kitchen counter. “Do you not like this, Tsukki?” He asked as he gestured towards the bowl a few inches away from the two of them, dipping a finger in and sucking on the melting chocolate he just so freshly prepared.

Bokuto pursed his lips, with looming eyes sending a shiver down Tsukishima’s spine as he watched his boyfriend suck the liquid chocolate up. He removed his finger with a _pop_ , his tongue running over his hands and licking just the slightest bit of dark chocolate up. It was like he was showing Tsukishima what he was missing and what was to come, Bokuto smirking as Tsukishima bit down on his lower lip, trying to conceal a more than obvious moan.

_It was in that moment Tsukishima decided he wanted nothing more than to have Bokuto’s tongue licking his warm chest._

“Now, I never said I didn’t like it.” Tsukishima teased, moving forward and placing his hand on the back of Bokuto’s head, pulling him forward. “Will you lick chocolate off me, Bokuto?”

Tsukishima knew just how much his boyfriend loved to please, and the way Bokuto lit up with a smile was more than worth it. Like an eager puppy, grinning from ear to ear as Tsukishima leaned back on the counter, letting his boyfriend dip his hand in and let it become completely immersed in the dark color of the chocolate.

“Mhm. Of course.” Bokuto hummed, licking his lips as his eyes fell on Tsukishima’s chest. The pale skin clashing with the dark chocolate, and Tsukishima was already begging to be destroyed, begging to have his chest covered in chocolate, bite marks, and hickies.

The perfect valentine's day as he edged Bokuto on. Tsukishima knew all he had to do was blink his eyelashes and his boyfriend would just melt, a lot like the chocolate, melting and willing to serve. After all, if there were two things they both loved, it was Tsukishima getting wrecked and sweet things.

He leaned back, giving Bokuto all the more room and more exposed skin to play with as his hands shuffled around in a drawer to find a spoon. Tsukishima’s eyes widened as Bokuto dipped the spoon in chocolate, dark liquid masking the silver shine. Dancing, twirling as Bokuto spun the spoon around and the smallest bit dripped down to make contact with Tsukishima’s skin.

Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath, the chocolate hot from just being freshly melted but turning cold as Bokuto rubbed it with the underside of the spoon. A tingling sensation as it made contact with his nipples. Tsukishima bit down on his lower lip, his cheeks flushed.

_Oh how he loved to be teased._

“Is that enough for you? Or would you like some more?” Bokuto teased, letting another drop of chocolate trickle down and pool on Tsukishima’s chest.

Hot, sticky, but more than enough to get a pleasurable sensation building up inside of him. The way Bokuto was so gentle and yet so rough, spreading the chocolate around Tsukishima’s chest in slow motions, letting the sticky sweetness linger as he rubbed the cold spoon against his nipples, making Tsukishima shiver to the touch. It was almost too much to take, so many different sensations as Tsukishima fought back his self control to have Bokuto fuck him against the counter. All he could do was press his hands into the edge of the counter as a breathy whisper escaped his lips.

“More, give me more, _Koutarou_.”

Bokuto grinned, the harsh presses of the chocolate, yet icy cold spoon coming to a stop. Tsukishima wasn't sure if he should pout or be grateful but his eyes followed Bokuto as he dipped the spoon in the dark bowl, and emerged with it covered in more chocolate.

Rinse and repeat. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as Tsukishima watched his boyfriend drizzle another drop of chocolate onto his quaking chest. A quiver in his lips as a sultry moan rumbled off his tongue and a single thread of dark chocolate dripped down the edge of the spoon.

Bokuto sprinkled it along him, just the smallest amount dancing from the center of his chest to his other nipple, Tsukishima writhing in pleasure as he arched his back. It amazed him at just how much chocolate could sting.

_Bitter but sweet._

He wanted nothing more than Bokuto to tease him, place the spoon against his nipples one more time, push him further and further as an intense feeling built up inside of him. Then only to have Bokuto deny him at the last second, leaving him dissatisfied and covered in a sticky sweetness.

“Do you like this, _Kei_? You look so delicious covered in chocolate. Is this what you wanted to do today?” Bokuto smiled, placing the spoon down on the counter as he brought his face to Tsukishima’s chest.

Their eyes met only for a brief moment, Bokuto inhaling a sharp breath before he slowly blew air on his boyfriend's nipples. Tsukishima felt like his entire body was on fire in the best way possible, a cool breeze sending a chill down his spine and a whimper escaped his lips.

He watched, eyes half-lidded as Bokuto’s mouth moved dangerously close to his skin, tongue just skimming a small amount of chocolate off.

“Mmmh.” Tsukishima fought every urge within him, biting down on his lower lip, but it was too late. Bokuto knew what he was doing to him, how crazy it was driving him, and he knew how to do more.

He repeated the same motion, this time licking some off Tsukishima’s nipple, making the perfect erect bud visible amongst the dark liquid. Bokuto flicked his tongue in a circular motion, pressing his warm, large hands firmly into Tsukishima’s chest. The saliva mixing with the chocolate, warm and sticky, but still with the same sweet aroma as Tsukishima reached up and entangled a hand into Bokuto’s hair.

As messy as always, but Bokuto liked it when things were messy, just like Tsukishima.

“Do you like this, Kei? How do you feel?” Bokuto pried, sounding sweet as he reached over and dipped his finger into the bowl and spread some chocolate over his lips.

It took everything in Tsukishima not to lunge forward, press their lips together and kiss him, continuing this melting chocolate adventure they were going on. Instead all he could do was smile, letting the chocolate cool off the heat in his body, though he knew it wouldn't cool him off for long.

“Like I’m melting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for this. A friend put the idea of food play with melting chocolate in my head a little bit ago and I finally decided to turn it into a fic. I wanted to write this as a fun little fic for Valentines day but I'm kind meh on it.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
